The Other Side of Him
by oO Lady Luna Oo
Summary: Ron cheated on Hermione.She was too surprised and sad.But someone came for her.Which made her emotions stir.(I suck at summaries) And they fell for each other.How will their friends react?It happened all too soon... Suggestions are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Soo…This is my first fanfic…And I hope you like it!Enjoooooyy!:D**

**Disclaimer:I SO don't own Harry Potter,sadly.  
** Chapter 1:What the hell?!

**Hemione's POV**

I walked down the corridor,heading towards the Gryffindor ,I saw something that made my heart stop.I accidentally dropped my books with a loud **THUD.**The couple before me (FINALLY) stopped snogging and stared at me.

" 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
I ignored him.  
" Hermione! 'Mione!Wait!"I didn't even bother picking up my books.  
"Won-won!"Lavander .I just _hate_ that girl."She's not worth it."

It happened too fast.I just ran through the hall,ignoring his calls,tears stolling down my face.I paced left and right infront of the Room of Requirement,thinking very hard then suddenly-CRASH.I crashed down the floor with another sickening **thud**.I stood up and mumbled a soft "Sorry." Then looked up.I saw a pair of gray orbs staring hungrily at me.I blushed red then I quickly rubbed my eyes with the back of my arm.  
"Granger."Malfoy said.  
"What do you want Malfoy?"I retorted  
He shrugged."Clear my mind." He said.  
"What?"I asked.  
"I wanted to clear my mind."He repeated.  
" right."I rolled my eyes.

He leaned back at the wall and stared at me while I was ,the huge,big,old door appeared in front of me.I stepped inside and room was had a small chandelier in the middle of the glistening roof,which was decorated by walls were covered with a soft dark blue shelves were aligned horizontally facing the fire place,which were infront of a sofa and two arm crimson red with gold decors,and the other completely identical to the other except for it's color:Green and silver.I walked to a book shelf and grabbed a book.I took a seat on the sofa and started flipping through the pages,I felt as if someone was staring at me ,but I eventualy ignored later I felt something slump down beside me.I ,again, ignored to focus on my book, I felt warm breath close to my ear.  
"Graangeeeeeerrr." Malfoy purred.  
I almost jumped."Ugh!Shut it Malfoy!"I screamed,irritated.  
"Don't you do ANYTHING except study?"He asked,rolling his eyes.  
"As a matter of fact,I I'm NOT studying.I'm _reading_."I replied putting the book down on the table and crossed my arms.  
" a life Granger." He .Why does he have to smirk so much?  
"I HAVE a life Malfoy."I blushed harder.I wish he'd stop looking at me like that.  
"Guess you have a boring life then."He smirked.  
"Let me make it interesting."He continued.

I was did he mean? "Wha-" I was cut off by him putting his arms around my waist and kissing me full on the dear , is his lips so soft?Before I knew what I was doing,I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him smells good.I felt a jolt of electicity running down my my heark was beating so fast it was going ,after 3 or 4 minutes,we broke apart while breathing slightly heavily.

"Draco?"Oh I said his name.  
"Mmm?"  
"What was _that _for?"I asked.  
"You'll see" He answered,smirking._Again._  
**-**

** 's it for now!My laptop is a bit... ..Yeah. See yah soon!I'll try to update real fast.  
Chow!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:HI!Sorry if the first chapter was short. I also noticed that some words were missing. I don't know what happened so please don't ask .Here's the second one!Hope ya enjooy! :DD ( The scene was AFTER the war. Sowwy for not saying.)Oh..If they're out of character...Well..This IS_ fanfiction_, right?  
doesn't own Harry Potter.  
**Chapter two: Relaxed or Tensed?  
**  
Draco's POV  
**  
Two weeks passed since the...incident in the Room of Requirement happened. And..No. I'm not in the Room of Requirement right now. But ever since that happened,I keep on seeing Hermi-...Granger blushing like mad when she catches me looking at her. *Sigh* .Now I know that I AM MADLY inlove with her. It just sounds SO wrong! I don't get it! Of all people I'D fall inlove with, it had to be_ her_.

Okay. I'll say it. Draco Malfoy. A Pure-blood and a rich brat... Is madly inlove with Hermione Granger. THERE .I said it. UGGHHH. Why is life SO damn complicated?! Oh yeah. Cause I'm a Malfoy. *Facepalm* I don't even know what I'm doing right now.

Anyways, I stalked off to to meet Blaise and Pansy in the library. Probably to do some Potions and Transfiguration homework. Sighing, I walked in.  
"Drake!" A familiar voice called.  
I turned around and spotted the pair. And just as I was about to sit, I saw a brunette staring at the window beside her. Oh Merlin. It IS_ her_. She looks so peaceful doing that. And her hair was not mane-like anymore. It was just curles.. Cute, little, fragrant curles that smelled like vanilla-  
"DRACOO!"I jumped back into presence and glared at my friend.  
"WHAT?!"I asked,frustrated.  
"That was the FIFTH time I called you." He said while Pansy shook her head dissaprovingly.  
I relaxed on my chair and took out my books.  
"I knew it." I heard Pansy whispered.  
"Knew what?" Blaise whispered back.  
"That look.I know that look."  
I raised an eyebrow while they looked at me. What are these two talking about?  
"He's..." Pansy hesitated.  
"In love?"Blaise guessed. Pansy nodded.  
"Oi!I'm right here!I can HEAR you!" I half shouted.  
"Sorry, mate."Blaise smirked.I sighed.  
"Let's get this over with."

"Hey, dude."  
"What?"  
"I'm BORED."  
"You're always bored, Blaise."  
"It's not MY fault, Drake."  
Here we are, on our favorite spots on the Slytherin couch, bored. Blaise was sitting on his unusual angle, upside-down.  
"Hey, Draco." I heard Pansy called.  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember the ball?" She asked.  
"Ball?What ball?" I looked at her, trying to remember.  
"The Christmas ball, you dope." Blaise answered.  
"Christmas ball?Oh... Wasn't that on the 24th?" I said, FINALLY remembering.  
"It's three days ahead...and-" Pansy started but I butted in...  
"WHAT?!THREE DAYS AHEAD?! TODAY'S ONLY-" I looked up my watch. "22nd?!" Yep. Surely, it WAS three days ahead, including this day.  
"DRACO!Calm the fuck DOWN!" Pansy demanded.  
"I'm guessing you're gonna ask Draco to come with you to Hogsmeade?" Blaise interrupted, both of them looking at me. I probably looked hysterical 'cause both of them bursted out laughing their arse off. Wait...Hogsmeade?  
"The trip's tomorrow, right?" Blaise said, wiping tears out of his eyes. Pansy nodded, clutching her stomach, STILL giggling.  
"PPftt- I SHOULD'VE TOOK A PICTURE OF-...OF D-DRA-DRACO!" Pansy exclaimed. The two Laughed again.  
Merlin. These two can be so irratating. I just want to smack their heads already.  
"We know we are, Drake!"  
"I said that aloud,didn't I?"  
"Nah. We just know you to much." Blaise smirked.  
"So. The ball..." And with that, Pansy trailed off

**A/N:Sorry it's late!We had LOTS of my mom keeps taking my laptop..So maybe I'll be able to update the next chapter about... Next week? ...I hoped you liked it! Thanks for the for a very short chapter again..Anyways...  
See ya! :D  
~Chow**


End file.
